Say Hello To Yesterday
by JordanPhoenix
Summary: Trucy sees Daddy is still sad despite reclaiming his badge. Pearl wants to reconnect Mr. Nick with a broken Maya, who can't even bear to hear the name of the man who mysteriously vanished from her life 8 YEARS AGO! Can the teens & the AA gang manage to give the lost duo a joyful reunion, or will their Cupid efforts all blow up Wright in their faces? Done for 9/5 Phaya Day!
1. I Still Miss You

**Say Hello to Yesterday : **_**A Yatagarasu Trio Collaboration of  
ThePudz, Yanmegaman and Jordan Phoenix**_

 _JP: A reader of ours Eveshowrtc, referred to me and fellow talented FF writers Punny Man and Violent Little Freak in one of his wonderful reviews as the Yatagarasu of FF, so I embraced my role as the Kay Faraday of the trio, along with my pals Yanny and Pudzy for this 3-shot in commemoration of September 5, 2016 – aka Phoenix and Maya Day! Enjoy!_

 _Yanmegaman: Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight, one alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on the world's blight! And that one is me! For I am the Great Thief, Yatagarasu!_ _All kidding aside, it's awesome to be working with my two best buds and amazing authors, JP and_ thepudz _! JP's already setting the bar pretty high,_ hopefully _, my chapter will be able to do the characters and my friend some Justice!_

 _ThePudz: It is I,_ thepudz _, AKA the Violent Little Freak! I am so happy to be working on a story with the two author's who INSPIRED me to write, and hell, they still do! It really is an honor to be apart of this project, and we hope that you all love this as much as we have! Up first is an amazing chapter from the spectacular author herself, JordanPhoenix. Enjoy!_

 ** _*_ _Cover art by Mandy-Mo on Deviant Art - Decisive-Evidence_**

* * *

 **Chapter One: I Still Miss You **

_**Fey Manor - July 23, 2027**_

"Mystic Maya! I'm _famous_!" Shrieked 18-year-old Pearl Fey, at an ear-splitting decibel that would have surely wakened all the residents of Kurain, had the entire female village not _already_ been up since dawn and either meditating or working on some sort of spiritual training. "Have you seen this morning's paper? _I'm_ on the _front page!_ "

Maya Fey glanced up from her desk, where she had been going over some paperwork, and smiled indulgently into the glowing face of the young girl who'd had just burst into her office, her cheeks flushed with excitement as she waved the newspaper under the village leader's nose.

"Make sure you don't let your newfound fame _get your head_ , Pearly!" She quipped, her dark eyes dancing with mirth as she took a gander at the image splashed on the cover of the _Los Angeles Tribune_.

The photo showed the Master's beaming cousin, her hands coyly clasped to her cheeks, sandwiched between two pretty redheads. The one on Pearl's left wore her long, titian tresses in a side ponytail, flashing a cheeky smile and a peace symbol to the camera. The other girl, on Pearl's right, had a shorter head of hair, upon which she wore a pirate hat, and wore a cropped top, with a pink star patch over one eye. The scene stealer, of course, was the beyond adorable orca in the aquarium behind them, sporting a pink star patch that was identical to the pirate girl's, looking as though it were _waving_ at the camera with one of its huge flippers!

"Will you look at _that_!" Maya beamed with pride. "Sounds like you were quite the big help in this case, sweetie! I'm so proud of you!"

 _ **Nothing Fishy Here!**_ The headline read. _**Shipshape Aquarium Murder Mystery Solved by Wright Anything Agency!**_

Maya sniggered at the shameless pun and shook her head, a broad grin stretched across her features as she continued to read.

In bold letters, on the bottom of the photo, it read: _Legendary Ace Attorney, and head defense counsel, Phoenix Wright, says Wright Anything Agency had "A Whale of Time!" See page 3 for the_ _ **swashbuckling**_ _information detailing this_ _ **ton of fun**_ _story - his very first case since reclaiming his legal badge!_

The smile slowly faded from the village leader's pretty face as she finally noticed the fourth person in the picture, who was smiling awkwardly at the camera, obviously trying to mask their slight trepidation, while comically standing _as far away_ from the endearing killer whale as possible!

Although it had been eight years since Maya had set eyes on that familiar face, it was forever seared into her heart and mind. The lead defense counsel was none other than Phoenix Wright, who in another lifetime, had otherwise been known to her, and would forever remain, till the end of her days, as simply: _Nick._

 _For the love of Mystic Ami, even with that weird stray curl hanging over your forehead now, Nick, you haven't aged one bit since the day I met you! Which_ , _incidentally, in about_ _ **six**_ _weeks, will be_ _**eleven**_ _years ago…_ _**not**_ _that I'm_ _ **counting**_ _or anything…_

Phoenix Wright… her former boss and best friend, whose first case since regaining his badge after losing it for seven years had made the news headlines, bringing his new agency into its surely deserved spotlight. Seeing his face again, even in print, resurfaced a slew of memories, most bittersweet, if not downright _painful_.

Phoenix Wright… the man who had been her dearest confidant, hero, and protector for the three years she had worked as his assistant since her beloved sister's murder. The man for whom she had made several sacrifices for as well, and had thought would be in her life forever.

Phoenix Wright….her sole object of unrequited affection. The very man who had first claimed her heart without even knowing it…and then shattered it into a million pieces ever since April 19, 2019 – the tragic day when he had been falsely disbarred. Right afterward, in the manner of _that dorky Superman curl now occupying his forehead_ , he'd decided to eject Maya from his life _faster than a speeding bullet!_ He'd virtually disappeared from the face of the earth and ignored all her calls and messages, not even responding any sort of acknowledgment to the several _Steel Samurai_ DVDs she'd sent to the hospital when he had gotten hit by a car the year before reclaiming his badge.

The agony of _that_ particular dismissal had nearly destroyed her. Nevertheless, her foolish heart _still_ couldn't let him go.

 _After all this time, I still miss you every day, Nick._

Without warning, tears stung the back of her eyes, which she quickly blinked away as she turned the paper face down, as though it were offensive, and flashed her cousin a strained smile.

"Why does Nick look so nervous around that friendly-looking creature, Pearly?"

"Probably because he doesn't want _another_ kiss from Orla!" The teen's gray eyes sparkled with merriment. "Mr. Nick knows it would just knock him _flat on his bum – again!_ "

"Nick never did have much luck with animals. When we went to England, Barnham's puppy, Constantine, took great delight in attempting to make a _constant snack_ out of that _bum_ of his!" A doleful smile played on Maya's lips at the memory, followed by several other poignant ones, which were too much to bear at that moment.

Turning away, she made a big show of rummaging around in her desk drawers, attempting to appear busier than she actually was, to avoid the teen's sympathetic eyes; the intuitive Pearl had always been able to read her like a book! Making sure her face was out of sight as she ducked her head down into files, Maya feigned nonchalance as she asked the loaded $64,000 question.

"It's great Nick is back on his feet and that the two of you had such a lovely reunion, Pearly. Er, how did he seem to you? He didn't mention _me_ at all, did he?"

"Well…" Pearl murmured apologetically, biting her thumb. "Not _exactly_ …"

" _Oh_." Maya's shoulders slumped.

Pearl winced. Never before had the teen heard so much dejection in one short, monosyllable word.

"But he was _really_ busy at the time, and was totally taken aback by seeing me after so long!" The spirit medium added quickly, hating to be the cause of her dear cousin's pain, even unintentionally. It was glaringly obvious this conversation was upsetting the village leader. "But there was _no weirdness whatsoever_ between us, considering the last time he saw me, I was just a kid! We picked up right where we left off… As though _no time_ had passed _at all_!"

She stared pointedly at her cousin, who had given up on trying to keep her visage hidden in the desk compartments, and had finally, with great reluctance, lifted her head back up to meet the teen's steady gaze.

"He seemed happy enough, but I still felt like something was _missing_ , something that wasn't _quite the same_ as when I saw him last. I know seeing _me_ reminded him of _you_ , whether he asked about you or not, Mystic Maya! I'm _positive_ it would make his day if you were to give him a call and congratulate him about getting his badge back…"

"Stop right there, Pearly." Maya held up her hand, halting her cousin midsentence.

"But Mystic Maya… _listen to me_!" The acolyte insisted. "If _me_ and Mr. Nick were able to pick up right where we left off, surely it'd be the same for the _two of_ _you!_ I'm downright _certain_ that if you _just_ phoned him up…"

"I _did_ phone him Pearly. _Many, many_ times over the years." Maya's voice trembled with emotion. "I _phoned him, texted him, emailed_ _him_ , even _sent him that care package_ when he ended up in the hospital last year… And he never replied to me _even once_. He's made his choice – he doesn't want me around anymore, and he's moved on with his life. That beautiful young woman in yellow he's working with is _evidence_ of that, obviously."

"You can't possibly mean _Athena_!" Pearl gasped in horror. " _Eweth_! Mystic Maya, that's _sick_! Athena literally calls him "Boss," and she's only _18_! Plus, she's an _employee_ of his, but that's _all_ she is! Besides, Apollo told me she's dating this weirdo college student with _even girlier lashes than hers_ …some college student, Wesley Stickler!"

"Well, if your boyfriend says as much, then it must be true." Maya turned away so Pearl wouldn't see her pained expression. "But that still doesn't change the fact that –"

"Mr. Nick is _not_ dating Athena! In fact, he's not seeing _anybody,_ otherwise, _Apollo_ would've told me!" Pearl stared pleadingly at the Master. "So now that you don't have _that_ as an excuse, there's no reason why you can't contact him again…"

Maya hated herself for feeling so relieved upon hearing the news of Phoenix's apparent single status, and that the busty redhead from the photo was not a contender for his heart, but still shook her head stubbornly.

"No, Pearly. _Enough is enough_ ," she stated in her best no-nonsense voice. "I could even forgive him for going _undercover like a mole_ when he lost his badge because he was ashamed of what happened to him. However, he's had his name cleared for _almost a year now_! Moreover, he's been restored to his former glory and is back in the legal game, even better than ever, so what's _his_ excuse for not keeping in touch now?!

"But Mystic Maya…"

"I need to get started with my training for today." Maya rose from her seat and swiftly strode past the anguished girl. "I need to make sure that I'm fully prepared for the grueling rituals I'm sure to be succumbed to when I go visit the Kingdom of Khura'in in a few months."

With that, she promptly left the room leaving a frustrated and saddened Pearl Fey in her wake.

 _She still loves him, I_ _ **know**_ _she does!_ The teen thought to herself with determination. _I don't need to have a magatama in order to determine that! There's_ _ **got**_ _to be a way to get these guys face-to-face again… I_ _ **know**_ _once they set eyes on each other, they'll remember why I never stopped seeing them as each other's_ _ **Special Someone –**_ _Always have and I always will! And I know_ _ **just the person**_ _who can help me out with this!_

* * *

 _ **Chief Prosecutor's Office - July 24, 2027**_

"Remember, we _cannot_ tell Cody or Apollo about this plan!" Pearl reminded Trucy she and her best friend walked into the office building. "They would just tell us that we shouldn't stick our noses in somebody else's business, or _something_ _stupid_ like that!"

"Yeah, we truly have the world's most _unromantic boyfriends_!" Phoenix's daughter rolled her eyes comically. "Do you know that for Valentine's Day, Cody gave me tickets to _The Steel Samurai on Ice?!_ He might a teenager now, but he's _still_ the same Samurai-loving _dorky kid_ he was when my Daddy first met him!"

" _Lame_!" Pearl wrinkled her pert nose. "Although still nowhere near as _lame_ as Apollo getting me _voice coaching lessons_ with a _Chords of Steel instructor_ for my birthday!"

"You've gotta be _kidding_ me!" The magician nearly doubled over laughing. "Polly got you _that_?!"

"He told me I'm too soft-spoken, and my vocals could use a little bit more _forceful command_!" Pearl tried to look annoyed, but her lips still twitched into a smile as she remembered the incident. "I responded by _rolling up my sleeve_ and reminding him that I don't merely use _just my voice_ in order to make my point! Luckily he got the point, and ended up taking me out to a nice restaurant _right afterward_!"

"I'm glad to hear Polly's not as hopeless as I think he is!" Trucy tittered. "Gosh, boys are _so dumb_ sometimes!"

"Luckily _ours_ are cute!" Pearl giggled. "Isn't that _why_ we put up with them?"

"Speaking of dumb boys, between you and me, I don't think it's gonna last very long with Athena and that _pervy panty-snatcher_!" Trucy confided. "And for the record, I can't say that I'm not _overjoyed_ to hear that she's probably gonna kick _that_ _creeper to the curb_! She wasn't very impressed when he bought her a set of encyclopedia books for their one-month anniversary to "improve her knowledge of the world" and the issues which _he_ deemed to be _particularly relevant_!"

" _Encyclopedias_?" Pearl clapped a hand over her mouth to smother her derisive snort. "Maybe he should have just _saved_ _his money_ to have _bought a clue_ instead!"

The snickering teens sobered up quickly as they approached their destination at last, and Trucy timidly knocked on the heavy wooden door of office number 1202.

"Who's there?" A deep baritone with the slightest influx of British intonation called out.

"Uncle Miles?" The magician hesitantly poked her head in. "It's me …and Pearly. Do you have a minute?'

"I _suppose_ I can spare a moment since you're both _already_ here," the Chief prosecutor deadpanned as the girls entered the office, the glint of amusement in his smoke-colored eyes belying his words. Despite his aloof exterior, the teens knew Miles Edgeworth was secretly a big softy underneath it all, which was _exactly_ the trait they were hoping to capitalize on with this visit.

"Long time no see, Uncle Miles!" Trucy chirped, greeting him by tipping her magician hat at him in customary fashion. "It's been _forever_ since I've seen you!"

"Indeed," he drawled, trying hard not to smile. "The _seven day_ s it's been since I last saw your show with The Wonder Bar has seemed like _ages_ , to me too, I assure you."

"Hi, Mr. Eh-ji-worth." Pearl waved timidly. "Long time no see. Um, for _real_."

"Not since the bombing case last year." The charcoal-haired man leaned back in his leather wingback chair, his normally stern countenance filled with atypical warmth at spotting the spirit medium. "This truly is a most pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"What makes you think I need to have a _reason_?" Trucy affected her most angelic expression while Pearl assumed her most benign smile. "How do you know I just didn't feel like saying hello to my _favorite_ Uncle?"

"Trucy, you are _every bit the bluffer_ your father is, but _nowhere_ near as _skilled_!" The magenta-clad man smirked and tapped his temple. "I know you _way_ too well. Let's cut right to the chase, shall we? What made my two favorite teenagers decide to barge in on me in the middle of the workday?"

Pearl gulped. She hadn't realized just _how_ transparent the motives for their impromptu visit would appear right out of the gate, and she was uncertain how to respond. Obviously, beating around the bush wouldn't get them anywhere! Perhaps they should simply _throw themselves at the mercy_ of _the only person_ who could possibly help bring their plan to fruition.

"It's about Mystic Maya," she blurted out helplessly.

"Miss Fey?" Immediately, the prosecutor's forehead furrowed with concern at the mention of his old friend. "Is everything alright with her?"

"Well _yes_ …" The spirit medium replied carefully as at the exact same time Trucy shouted, " _No_!"

Edgeworth cocked a well-groomed brow as both girls regarded each other sheepishly.

 _This is going just_ _ **great**_! Pearl groaned to herself. _Maybe Trucy and I should have_ _ **rehearsed**_ _this part first!_

Trucy gently gave her friend's arm a slight squeeze, cautioning that she was going to be the one to answer now.

"Maya is perfectly fine _physically,_ as is my Daddy," she confirmed, bouncing slightly on her heels. "It's just that she's been _absolutely miserable_ without him all these years, which Pearly can attest to! And _I_ can tell you that even though my Daddy has his badge back now, he _still_ looks like he's trying to hide some kind of _inner sadness_ , and I _just can't take it anymore_! There's _got_ to be some way we can get those him and Maya to reunite!"

"Those two truly were at their best when they were together," Edgeworth acknowledged with a sigh. "Unfortunately, Wright, although he won't admit it, is simply _too terrified of an adverse reaction_ from Miss Fey if he were to contact her now after so much time has passed. Am I correct in assuming that the _slighted_ and _mulish_ Master would also refuse to make another effort, after countless exercises in futility over the years?"

"That's pretty much it." Pearl was thankful he understood their plight. "Mystic Maya put her pride aside one final time when Mr. Nick got hit by the car last year, even though he ignored all her previous efforts, and sent him a care package of the hospital. She's _done_! And I really don't think we should wait around for him to be _in another life or death situation_ to test the limits of her loyalty in order to get them reunited!"

"Exactly!" Trucy chimed in, pouting slightly. "At the rate, my Daddy is going right now with his love life, I'm _never_ to have a new Mommy!"

" _Hold it_!" In full courtroom mode now, Edgeworth raised his hand to halt the conversation. "Is _that_ what this is all about? The two of you attempting to play _Cupid_ with Miss Fey and Wright?"

"I don't know if I would call it playing _Cupid_ per se…" Pearl shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "It's more of actually just wanting to get the two of them in the same room and _letting nature take its course_ , really…"

"From what Pearly has told me about their history, and from the look on his face every time her name comes up, my Daddy really _did_ seem to have a special place in his heart for Maya!" Trucy exclaimed, peering at Edgeworth beseechingly. "Daddy seems so sorrowful and lonely, and you _yourself_ agreed that the two of them were at their best when they were together! So what's wrong with trying to help make that happen again?"

"As much as I acknowledge the two of them _should_ be back in touch, I'm certainly not going to _condone_ any _meddling efforts_ to play _matchmaker_!" Edgeworth shook his head. "I know your hearts are in the right place, girls, but I just can't see either Miss Fey or Wright excusing this sort of intrusion in their lives."

"You are so _mean,_ Uncle Miles!" Trucy crossed her arms in a huff. " _My Daddy_ is supposed to be _your_ _best friend_! Why do you want him to _die alone_?!"

Edgeworth looked taken aback by this unexpected verbal lash and was struck momentarily speechless.

 _Attacking the very man we are cajoling for help may_ _ **not**_ _be the best route to go, Truce!_ Pearl barely resisted the urge to facepalm at her friend's emotional outburst, and instead affixed the prosecutor with her best puppy dog eyes, (the ones she had inherited from her burger-loving cousin whenever she had historically been begging the perpetually broke Phoenix to take her out for hamburgers), as she sidled up to one side of his chair.

" _Pretty please_ , Mr. Eh-ji-worth?" She begged. "Mystic Maya has been so forlorn all these years without Mr. Nick and I'm positive, by what Trucy tells me, that _he's_ been the same way! They've been so hopelessly lost without one another…" Inspiration suddenly struck her. "In the _exact same way,_ I'm sure _Miss Franziska_ felt when _you_ vanished and left behind that farewell note, which made her, along with everybody else, think you were _dead_ …"

"Yes well…." Edgeworth coughed uncomfortably at the reminder. "Franziska and I are married now, so that's all water under the bridge…"

"That's right!" Trucy came up on his other side, her expression pleading. "Daddy _told_ me how woeful he was when he thought you were _gone for good_ back then, Uncle Miles!"

"I have since apologized to your father _profusely_ for my actions, Trucy…" he began, but the magician cut him off.

"At least _you_ went and _found yourself_ after only _one year_!" She sulked. "But even with his badge back, _my_ _poor Daddy_ is _still lost_ … _eight years_ later!"

"I – that's most unfortunate to hear…" Edgeworth looked conflicted now, though still not entirely convinced.

Pearl sensed that the prosecutor needed just _one more slight nudge_ to bring him over to their side. Looking behind her at the _Steel Samurai_ figurine in the windowsill behind the desk, an idea slowly formed in her mind, and she flashed her best friend a surreptitious wink as she decided how to do a _complete turnabout_ in persuasion tactics. Heck, she hadn't lived with Phoenix Wright and watched his courtroom shenanigans all those years about picking up _something_!

"Mystic Maya really thinks the world of you, you know." The spirit medium's Bambi orbs were solemn. "I think she felt an _affinity_ with you because of your shared obsession with _The Steel Samurai_ , even though you've always tried to cover it up and hide it."

"Miss Fey was, and always shall be very dear to me, as well." Edgeworth looked decidedly uncomfortable with the turn this conversation had taken. "Although I have no idea _where on earth_ she came up with the _ridiculous notion_ that _I_ was ever was a fan of…"

"An _obsession_ ," Pearl continued ruthlessly, as though he hadn't spoken. "Which I'm imagining you probably still keep denying, _more than ever_ , especially now with you being a _big, important Chief Prosecutor_ and everything! It'd probably be _really embarrassing_ if anybody ever _found out about it,_ right?"

"That's enough of this _cockamamie conjecture_!" Edgeworth looked flat-out _agonized_ now.

" _Oh, my Gawd_!" Trucy gasped clapped a hand over her mouth. "So that _was_ _**you**_ who Cody and I saw at the _Steel Samurai_ fan convention he dragged me to last weekend! You made a big stink and refused to let that kid cut in front of you in the line for the Steel Samurai's autograph, and told him to go _wait his turn_ like everybody else!"

 _Dammit! I_ _**knew**_ _I should have worn a disguise! What are the odds of me being spotted?! It was all the way in San Francisco after all…wait – she's bluffing! She's got no actual proof!_

" _Objection_!" Edgeworth thundered, his face now the same shade as his suit. "You have absolutely _no substantiation_ that it was _me_!"

" _Don't_ we?" Pearl asked slyly, speedily whipping out her cell phone and snapping a picture of the evidence behind her. "Is that _not_ an _autographed cravat_ hanging around the neck of the figurine here? That says: _To Miles – Never fear! Good shall always triumph over evil! May justice always prevail for you!_ "

"And what's _this_ we have here?" Quicker than the blink of an eye, the sleight-of-hand magician swiped the prosecutor's datebook and flipped it open to the page bearing his agenda for the next month. "It looks like the _Chief Prosecutor's schedule_ for the next _month_! I know _somebody_ that would pay some _really_ _good money_ for _the invaluable information_ of knowing your _whereabouts_ … Daddy told me _all_ about her! You _do_ remember _Wendy Oldbag_ , don't you, Uncle Miles?"

"There is _no way_ The Wicked Witch of the Witness Stand could still be _alive_!" The prosecutor visibly paled at the mention of his geriatric stalker. "And even if she _were_ , you girls couldn't _possibly_ know how to get a hold of her!"

" _Sure_ we would." Trucy blinked innocently. "She's on Facebook as _Number One Edgy-Poo Fan Girl_ with a _shrine_ of photos of you… Including _some really risky_ _ones_ she somehow took of you in the shower…"

" _Ngh_!" Edgeworth clapped a hand over his face. "This is _unbelievable_! I am being _blackmailed_ by Wright's _unofficial former protégés_!"

"Does this mean you'll help us?" Pearl asked hopefully, reverting back to her adorable pleading persona as she leaned forward on her side of his chair. " _Pretty please_?"

" _Please_ , Uncle Miles?" Trucy pleaded. "Pretty please, _with sugar on top_?"

Even worse than a possibility of being found by his insane octogenarian admirer and being a fanboy of a children's TV show was word getting out about how he was _secretly a complete_ _sucker_ for these two girls.

" _Fine_!" Edgeworth moaned, knowing when to concede defeat. "The two of you win - count me in.. It's _against my better wishes and judgment,_ and has _a very high possibility_ of blowing up in all of our faces should things go awry, but yes, I'll help. "

" _Yay_!" The girls cheered, simultaneously both leaning in from the sides at the same time and each pressing a thankful kiss on the flushed prosecutor's cheeks. "You're _the best_!"

"Yes, yes, I'm absolutely _outstanding_ ," the prosecutor muttered, his face still red from the unanticipated display of affection from the effusive teens.

"Since you're like a brother to him, if Mystic Maya marries Mr. Nick, can I call you _Uncle Miles,_ too?" Pearl's doe eyes were earnest. "Just like Trucy does?"

"If it pleases you." Edgeworth smiled awkwardly. "You could still call me that _now_ , if you wish, Pearl, seeing as how I _already_ consider Maya to be family."

"That's OK. I'll stick with Mr. Eh-ji-worth for now." The spirit medium flashed a beatific smile. "This way, I have something _extra_ to look _forward_ to!"

Edgeworth's cheeks reddened further, and he cleared his throat.

"The biggest obstacle we have in orchestrating this plot is that it's going to require quite a bit of deception on all our parts, because there is _no way_ Wright and Miss Fey are going to agree to show up to the same event if _each_ knows _the other_ is going to be there - because _he_ is a _complete coward_ and _she_ is apparently _too stubborn_!"

 _I have no idea_ _ **which one**_ _of them to be rooting for!_ He grumbled silently to himself. _Mistakes are always forgivable if one has the courage to admit them. Since neither is willing to do so, I sit in judgment that they're_ _ **both**_ _completely immature_ _ **idiots**_ _!_

"We've already figured that part out!" Trucy beamed, resuming her customary bounce as she headed out the door. "Give your wife a ring, and she'll explain everything to you!"

"We actually called up Franziska before we came to see you," Pearl added, smiling guiltily as she followed her friend. "The whole _Steel Samurai_ blackmail angle was actually _her_ idea."

"Swiping your planner and contacting your stalker was entirely _mine_ – my own personal _insurance_ just in case plan A didn't work – call it _last-minute turnabout bluffing_ if you want." Trucy shamelessly boasted, sticking her head back in the door at the last minute. "Hey, you don't get to be Phoenix Wright's daughter without _learning a trick or two of your own_ to hide up your sleeve!"

" _Gah_!" Edgeworth was rendered speechless now, not only at having been outwitted by not only a couple of teenagers but also by his _own wife_!

"Check your breast pocket, Uncle Miles," Trucy winked impishly at the completely flustered prosecutor. "Consider that little present our way of saying thank you. I think _you_ might appreciate it more than _I_ would, anyway. Bye-bye!"

With that, Phoenix's daughter bounced off, taking her _scheming partner in crime_ with her.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Edgeworth reached into his pocket, still trying to ascertain exactly _when_ the quick-fingered magician had managed to slip anything in there! The girl really _was_ a professional!

He let out a rueful chuckle at what he produced, and his spirits were buoyed slightly as he then reached for his office phone and dialed his wife's work number.

"Interpol Offices, Los Angeles. Agent Franziska Edgeworth speaking."

"Franziska, it's me." He grinned at the item in his hand as he leaned back in his chair. "Number one, my apparent _die-hard romantic_ of a wife, I am supposed to consult you about some _Master Plan_ of reuniting a pair of _very reluctant lovebirds_. And number two, clear your calendar for the 15th of next month - I seem to have suddenly acquired a couple of tickets for _The Steel Samurai on Ice."_

* * *

 _ **The Gatewater Hotel Ballroom – September 5, 2027**_

"This place sure brings back memories," Phoenix remarked as the two men exited Edgeworth's shiny red sports car and walked through the lobby of the hotel, towards the grand party room. "Although I wish more of them were happy! After all, _this_ is where I was with Pearls and Maya when that psycho, Matt Engarde, had that monster Shelly DeKiller, kidnap her."

"Well, hopefully, today's festivities will replace all of your _disturbing_ recollections with more _pleasant_ ones," Edgeworth said easily. "Let's not look back on things that make us sad, Wright, and instead put on our most festive smiles, in light of the occasion."

"True. Hey, thanks for bringing me over, Edgeworth. My staff just _took off_ the minute office hours were over, and said they'd meet me here, without even checking if I'd want to share the cab ride down with them!" Phoenix laughed. "It's all good though. At least I get to show up with the guest of honor. It was really great of Franziska to throw you this congratulatory celebration for being appointed Chief Prosecutor, even if it _is_ almost _a year_ _later_!"

"Whatever are wives for?" Edgeworth pushed the door open and ushering his friend inside. "I'm quite the lucky man!"

A blast of loud music greeted them from the stage, where a band was playing the Keith Anderson song, "I Still Miss You."

* * *

 ** _I've talked to friends_**  
 ** _Talked to myself_**  
 ** _Talked to god_**  
 ** _I prayed like hell_**  
 ** _But I still miss you_**  
 ** _I tried sober I tried drinkin'_**  
 ** _I've been strong and I've been weak_**  
 ** _But I still miss you._**  
 ** _I've done everything move on like I'm supposed to_**  
 ** _I'd give anything for one more minute with you_**  
 ** _I still miss you_**  
 ** _I still miss you baby_**

* * *

"Is that _Klavier_?" Phoenix gasped in disbelief, staring agog at the stage, where the former rock star for the now _defunct_ band, _The Gavinners_ , Klavier Gavin, was at the microphone. "Or are my eyes playing tricks on me in my old age?!"

"That _would_ be the golden boy!" Edgeworth couldn't help but smirk at his best friend's dumbfounded expression. "I _commanded_ him to be here, and seeing as how I _am_ his boss, he couldn't really _refuse_ , could he?"

Phoenix was still soaking in the room surroundings, so the prosecutor opted to keep mum about the fact that the blond man had actually been _quite eager_ to volunteer his _pro-bono_ live music services, with _no coercion needed_ whatsoever, as he was beyond eager to make reparations for his part in the defense attorney's disbarring eight years ago.

* * *

 ** _I never knew til you were gone_**  
 ** _How many pages you were on_**  
 ** _It never ends I keep turning_**  
 ** _And line after line and you are there again_**  
 ** _I don't know how to let you go_**  
 ** _You are so deep down in my soul_**  
 ** _I feel helpless so hopeless_**  
 ** _It's a door that never closes_**  
 ** _No I don't know how to do this…_**

* * *

The spiky-haired man felt a lump rising in his throat, the way it always tended to whenever he heard songs that referenced missing somebody dear. The powerful lyrics struck melancholic wave chords through him, more than they normally would have, as he was especially wistful, today of all days. After all, September 5 marked the 11 year anniversary of Mia's tragic death, as well as the day he'd first met Maya Fey.

 _I hope someday you can forgive me for ghosting on you, Maya!_ His heart cried silently. _I was too ashamed to face you when I fell from grace. I knew your Master reputation would be tarnished to associate with a disgraced attorney, and your village elders would have never approved. I couldn't let you make such a sacrifice, so sparing you that dilemma was my way of being_ _ **cruel to be kind**_ _. That's what I kept telling myself. I_ _ **never forgot you**_ _, but by the time I got back on my feet, too much time had passed by. You surely despise me by now…if only you knew I_ _ **never got over you.**_ _How I wish I could tell you, the truth: your face is my heart, Maya Fey, and the love of you is my soul._

As another wave of nostalgia hit him, he looked around the room and was astonished to see nearly everybody he had ever defended or encountered in his entire legal career, included but not limited to:

*A scowling Detective Ema Skye, who was hurling Snackoos at Klavier on the stage while shouting, "Boo! This is supposed to be _a party_! This song is _totally depressing,_ you stupid glimmerous fop!"

*Edgeworth's old assistant Kay Faraday, holding hands with a guy sporting _a most unfortunate bowl cut,_ with a cow-lick somehow _shaped like a question mark_ atop his head, prosecutor Sebastian Debeste

*Dick and Maggey Gumshoe, chatting with Franziska by the buffet table

*Angel Starr was nuzzling up to Jake Marshall, who still wore his trademark cowboy hat

*Lana Skye was whispering sweet nothings into the ear of Mike Meekins, who had apparently left his megaphone at home for the occasion

*Larry Butz was not-so-discreetly sucking face with Adrian Andrews in the corner

*A pregnant Dessie Delite was resting her head on the shoulder of her husband Ron, whose cinnamon bun swirly hair remained intact

*Will Powers was feeding hors d'oeuvres to a coquettishly giggling Penny Nichols

*Justine Courtney was linking arms with the broad-shouldered, Detective Tyrell Badd, still in his trademarked bullet-holed trench coat

Aside from the Gumshoes and the DeLites, Phoenix marveled how this had to be _the_ most u _nlikely pairing of Noah's Ark couples_ he had _ever_ encountered _in his life_! Just as he was trying to ascertain _which_ _twosome_ was _the most bizarre_ combination, he glanced over at a table in the corner, and spotted the pink pouf, Jean Armstrong, plant _a juicy, wet kis_ s on none other than _Wocky Kitaki_! Amazingly, the fox-haired boy _didn't_ haul off and deck the phony Frenchman for the gesture, but instead, _very_ enthusiastically _reciprocated_ it!

"What in the _world_?!" Phoenix's jaw hung open.

"You know how Armstrong did some jail time for his whole part in the fiasco with the restaurant?" Edgeworth explained. "Well Wocky, after his heart surgery, felt like paying it forward when given a second chance at life. He started doing a prison penpal program, to someone that he _thought_ was _a woman_ named _Jean_ … whom he fell in love with during correspondence. When he found out that Jean was _technically_ a _man_ … _of some sort_ and not _exactly_ a female, he figured the former chef was _close enough to one_ , and the two of them have been _inseparable_ ever since."

By the performer platform, Trucy and Cody were fiddling with some sort of enormous banner that stretched from one end of the stage to the other. His daughter blew a kiss at him in greeting, and he was smilingly waving back when he heard a well-known voice behind him, still palpable over the loud music.

"Hey, Mr. Wright."

The defense attorney turned and found Apollo and Pearl, holding hands.

"Hi, Mr. Nick!" Pearl beamed. "Welcome to your _badge-reclaim party_!"

" _What_?" The Ace Attorney's eyes widened. "What do you mean, _my_ party? This is _Edgeworth's_ shindig!"

" _Hit it!"_ Pearl called to Trucy and Cody at the stage, where Klavier had paused in between songs. The magician's boyfriend pulled a switch, and suddenly, just like in the courtroom, a rainbow of confetti showered down upon on the astounded blue attorney, just as the enormous banner lowered to read: _Congratulations Phoenix!_

"I can't _believe_ this!" The defense lawyer was both touched and flabbergasted as everyone in the room applauded and began to sing "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow."

He whirled around to gape at his smug best friend, who was standing behind him with an _equally smug-looking_ Franziska on his arm.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you, Edgeworth? You _knew_ I thought this was a party being thrown in _your_ honor!"

"Of _course_ you did, you foolish fool!" Smirked Franziska. "That's what we _led_ you to believe! Don't look so floored! Have you _never_ heard of a _surprise_ party?"

" _That's_ why we had to take off right after work," Apollo elaborated. "Pearl, Cody, Trucy, Athena and I all promised Franziska we'd help do last minute prepping for the party. Initially, we thought with Athena dumping Wesley at the last minute, there may have been room for you in the cab but then Pearl brought _another guest with her,_ who is just checking in our coats right now…" He was about to say more, but his girlfriend nudged him sharply in the ribs, ignoring his grunt of pain as she smiled sweetly at Phoenix.

"Athena found out the encyclopedias Wesley gave her were _already used_ – he didn't even _buy_ them for her, that lousy _cheapskate_!" Pearl twittered. "She finally figured out his _skinflint self_ must have _pre-owned_ them because he actually had _written_ _little corrective cliff notes_ in the margins in most of the volumes! Guess it makes sense –where would he have bought a set of _books_ like that in _2027_?!"

"Gee, that's…a shame?" Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what else to say – he'd secretly thought Stickler was a _creepy pervert_ anyway, and that Athena could do _way_ better! "But seeing as how my junior partner is now standing by the stage, _flirting shamelessly_ with Klavier, and appears _blissfully oblivious_ to the never-ending supply of Snackoos Ema is still pelting at him, it's safe to say she's not _too_ broken up over the whole thing!"

"Pearl and Trucy didn't even tell _me_ or Cody that this party was for _you_ and not Mr. Edgeworth until we got here," Apollo admitted sheepishly, scratching his head. " _That's_ why I'm _empty handed_ and don't even have a card or gift or anything for you, Mr. Wright. Well _that_ , and because I couldn't really _afford_ to since it's only been recently that you stopped _paying me in pudding…"_

"Oh _hush_!" Pearl swatted his arm. "You _know_ if I'd told you the real story about this _elaborate hoax_ , you and Hackins would have just tried _to talk us out_ of doing this!"

Klavier chose this _exact_ moment to break into Smashmouth's hit song from _Shrek_ , "I'm a Believer."

* * *

 ** _I thought love was_**  
 ** _Only true in fairy tales_**  
 ** _Meant for someone else_**  
 ** _But not for me_**  
 ** _Love was out to get to me_**  
 ** _That's the way it seems_**  
 ** _Disappointment haunted_**  
 ** _All my dreams_**

* * *

" _Hold_ _it_!" Phoenix raised a hand, brows knitted together in confusion. " _Elaborate hoax_? Pearls, why would you and Trucy keep the truth from your own boyfriends about who this party was truly for? Surely _everybody else_ here knew this party was for _me_ , not Edgeworth?"

The Chief Prosecutor coughed slightly at his friend's elbow, just as the former Gavinner lead singer launched into the next verse.

* * *

 ** _And then I saw her face_**  
 ** _Now I'm a believer_**  
 ** _Not a trace_**  
 ** _Of doubt in my mind  
_** ** _I'm in love_**

 ** _I'm a believer_**  
 ** _I couldn't leave her_**  
 ** _If I tried…_**

* * *

"Disclaimer! I'd like to state for the record how _I_ was _against the entire notion of meddling_ in the _first_ place!" Edgeworth stated, staring pointedly across the room at the entrance at that moment.

"It was the _only_ way to get you foolish fools together!" Franziska put in loftily, following her husband's gaze and smirking again. "It was _quite the feat_ , convincing my " _doesn't possess a romantic bone in his body"_ husband to play along, so I had to _figuratively_ _crack my whip_ to get his assistance!"

"You mean _extorted,_ don't you?" Edgeworth muttered under his breath. " _With the aid of minors_ , to boot!"

" _Please_ don't be mad at Trucy, Mr. Nick!" Pearl's expression was imploring. " _I_ was in on it too…"

"Mad about _what_?" Phoenix was still facing his friends, mystified beyond all reason, his back still to the room entrance, so he had _no inkling_ of what everyone was staring at behind him as of yet. "Can someone please tell me _what the heck_ is going on here?!"

"Er, there was _one_ other person who was kept in the dark about _who this party_ was _truly for_ and especially, about _who wouldn't be in attendance_." Edgeworth took his friend by the shoulders and literally spun him around to stare at the newest arrival, who was now staring, open-mouthed, back at Phoenix, with what only be described as an expression of _complete and utter shock_!

That ethereal, classically sculpted face, still recognizable even from a distance, had only grown more beauteous with age. Phoenix would have known it anywhere. It'd been haunting his dreams for _eight long, agonizing y_ ears.

" _Maya_?!"


	2. Amazed

_Yanmegaman: Ah, always good to be in my comedic element! Hopefully, this I a good follow-up to our fearless leader's first chapter. Anywhore, I really hope you guys enjoy this one, as I had a blast writing it!_

 _ThePudz: Oh, I just KNOW you guys are gonna love this one! We all know Mr. Punny Man never fails to impress us. Hope you all get a nice laugh out of this one, cause I sure did! Hoping my chapter can do these last two justice since they have been amazing. Enjoy, folks!_

 _JP: I have had the pleasure of writing with my good friend and terrific author, Yanmegaman, for some time now, as well as having enjoyed his works of comedic gold in the past as a reader. However, this time he has truly outdone himself! I have never been one to solicit reviews for myself in the past, and I have been fortunate enough to have supportive readers who gave them freely and willingly, but this one time, I do request, if you are as touched and moved by this chapter as I was, that you give your support and feedback to this talented writer for this second installment in our tribute for Phoenix and Maya Day! :-)_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Amazed**

 _ **Gatewater Hotel Ballroom – September 5, 2016**_

Maya stood there, simply staring at the man as a flood of emotions washed over her. Anger, happiness, betrayal, relief…but most of all, _shock_. It had been eight years since she had last laid on eyes on Phoenix Wright.

And it seemed that the picture in the paper had done him no justice whatsoever.

That adorable little Superman hair curl notwithstanding, Phoenix hadn't seemed to have changed one bit in all the time they'd been apart. Those familiar, distinctive eyebrows. That unchanged, _goofy as all hell_ gobsmacked expression. The consistent affinity for the color blue, evidenced by the three-piece, vested blue suit he was sporting. However, even though he _looked_ the same, something about him still seemed different. Perhaps it was the air that surrounded him; although he still seemed prone to shock, something about him made it seem as though he had grown wiser over the years.

But the raven-haired beauty couldn't have cared less at that moment, as she was too busy fuming. Her cousin had _lied_ to her – had _sworn_ Phoenix would _not_ be in attendance at tonight's soirée, which Maya had guilelessly believed was being held in _Edgeworth's_ honor! – all so she could get the two of them together, for what she'd _naïvely_ believed was going to be some sort of _fairy tale reunion!_

Well not if _Maya_ had anything to say about it! The woman quickly spun around on her heel to leave… Only to be met with a _human blockade_ by Trucy and Pearl!

"Pearly, get out of the way!" Maya seethed. "There's _no way_ I'm talking to _him_! And you and I are having _a long talk_ when we get back to the village!"

"No way, Mystic Maya! Trucy and I worked so hard to try and get you both here!" Pearl shook her head stubbornly. "We didn't _want_ to lie to you, but it was the _only_ way! And we are _not_ letting you leave after putting so much time and effort into this!"

"And _I_ had to rework a lot of my schedule to be able to make it here, thinking it was a party in honor of an _actual friend_ who _**didn't**_ _abandon me_ for _eight years_!" Maya shouted at the teen.

Pearl's face fell as her cousin yelled at her. She hadn't ever thought that Maya would be _this_ angry about all the scheme! Before she had time to dwell on this, however, another roar came from the crowd of partygoers.

" _Trucy Hecate Wright!_ Get over here _right now_!" The voice came from Phoenix, who was shooting an absolutely _livid_ expression at his daughter. The young magician immediately scurried over to her father, who immediately began berating her, obviously every bit as displeased as Maya was.

As the incensed duo continued to scold the girls, the whole party ground to a halt. Every guest stopped what they were doing. No dancing. No socializing. No eating or drinking. Just staring with dismay at these two angry people, who each person in the room knew _desperately_ needed to make up.

And to that end, one more person heroically intervened.

"When we get home, young lady, you are - _YEEEEEOWCH_!"

"Pearly, I can't even begin to - _OW_!"

Both Phoenix and Maya yelped in pain as quick as lighting, something whizzed through the air and struck both of them in the forehead! Wincing in pain and turning, both found themselves facing a _very_ displeased, _whip-wielding_ , Franziska Edgeworth!

"You stubborn _fools_! I will _not_ stand idly by as you _foolish fools_ _ **foolishly**_ lambast these young women for merely trying to show you how foolish you _both_ have been!" The platinum-haired German swung her whip at the two again, earning another pained squeal from each. "Trucy Wright! Pearl Fey! Push these _two fools_ together before I _tear them apart_ with my whip!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The magician and the spirit medium cried in unison before getting behind their two legal guardians and shoving their reluctant forms toward each other.

Once the lingering pain of the whip had finally worn off, the Kurain Master and the Comeback King found themselves staring directly at each other, both of their expressions unreadable. A few silent moments passed before the sound of the whip whizzed through the air again, this time striking their feet.

" _Speak_ , you fools! We did _not_ go through _all this effort_ for the two of you to simply _stare_ _foolishly_ at each other all night!" The German woman's words were becoming louder and more enraged.

Maya, however, decided to step forward and stand her ground.

"Mrs. Edgeworth, with all due respect, although I appreciate the gesture, I do _not_ want to be here under these false pretenses. Whatever…" The woman paused for a moment, thinking over what term to use next, before settling on one. " _Mr. Wright_ and I had in the past is exactly that; _the past."_

Franziska absorbed these words for a moment, crossing her arms and thinking deeply.

"Very well. Then you have left me no choice. Scruffy! Plan B!"

" _Plan_?" Maya echoed.

" _B_?" Phoenix finished.

Before either one could react, Dick Gumshoe was beside them and slapped a pair of handcuffs onto their wrists, linking them together.

"W-What the _hell_!? Gumshoe, take these off!" Phoenix demanded.

"Yeah, you have _no right_ to do this!" Maya shouted as the two fidgeted trying to break free.

The detective pocketed the key to the cuffs and shot a smug smile at the duo.

"No can do, pals. Maggey _and_ Mrs. Edgeworth would _tear me apart_. I'll take those cuffs off when you two _kiss and make up_." With that, the scruffy man wandered off, probably heading back to his _evidently die-hard romantic_ of a wife.

"Now then, Miss Maya Fey, Mr. Phoenix Wright," Franziska smirked triumphantly and bowed. " _Do_ enjoy the party."

With that, the German woman walked off.

Maya's shoulders slumped defeatedly. "I _knew_ something was fishy about this whole thing!"

"Well, that makes _one_ of us I guess. They sure had _me_ fooled." Phoenix awkwardly attempted to shove his hands in his pockets… Only to end up unintentionally dragging Maya's hand toward his nether regions.

" _Hey_!" Maya exclaimed, jerking her hand back. "Watch it, David _Cop-a-Feel_! Just because we're _cuffed_ together doesn't mean I wanna get _kinky_ with it!"

"Would you relax, Maya!? It was an _accident_. I wasn't thinking."

"Oh, imagine that _you_ not thinking! _That's_ a new one."

Phoenix sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Look, instead of standing here yelling at each other, why don't we go find a seat? They surely can't keep us cuffed together like this _all night_."

"No," Maya replied obstinately.

" _N-no_? Why _not_!?"

"Because if I'm gonna be stuck here like this, I'm gonna take advantage of the buffet!" Maya yanked on the cuffs, dragging Phoenix along at she made her way to the large buffet table, which hosted a variety of delicacies, ranging from chicken parmesan to steak to fresh fish, most of which was being prepared right behind the counter. However, despite all the options, after grabbing her plate, Maya made a beeline for the build-your-own burger section.

Phoenix let out a small snicker, causing Maya to glare at him.

"Something funny?" She asked with undisguised irritation.

"Yes, actually." The blue-suited man had a soft smile on his face. "You haven't changed _at all_ , have you? Same burger fanatic you've always been."

Maya wanted to continue her front of being angry at the man, but she cast her gaze downward and saw he held a full bottle of grape juice, which he must have grabbed from the drinks when she wasn't looking.

"Well, _you're_ one to talk. I see you're still downing _grape juice_ by the bottle."

The two shared a laugh. It was their first real laugh since being cuffed together, and for the first time in over eight years.

The memory of the awful day went through Maya's head again -the last time she had seen Phoenix before his disbarment. She kept silent as she filled up her plate and they finally made their way to a free table.

The two sat in silence for some time, Maya digging into her burgers while Phoenix drank his grape juice, straight from the bottle. It was awkward doing so when cuffed together as they were, but they somehow managed. Finally, when Maya's plate was clean and Phoenix's bottle was empty, the situation became awkward again.

The defense attorney nervously began drumming his fingers against the table.

"Could you stop that?!" Maya barked. "It's _annoying_!"

"Sorry. Just passing the time." He grimaced. "I mean, the company I'm _stuck with_ isn't that great."

 _That_ comment pushed Maya to the edge.

"Oh, _my_ company's not great? Is _that_ why you _ignored_ _me_ for _eight freakin' years_!?"

Those words hung in the air for a moment, with neither one really having a response. Finally, Phoenix broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have said that. Guess I'm just a bit irritated about this whole situation. Not just the cuffs. But being deceived by my daughter _and_ my best friend, too."

The Master listened and understood what he meant. She knew she was being a complete bitch to him at the moment, and he didn't really deserve it. She was just infuriated about being deceived. In reality, she really _was_ happy to see him again. It might have been a bittersweet reunion after so long, but this man was still the same one who had rescued her from murder convictions, attempted to fight off knights, and even ran over a burning bridge to protect her.

"Yeah. Me too. I-I'm sorry I snapped at you." Maya lowered her eyes, trying to avoid his gaze.

Another minute of silence passed before Phoenix spoke up again.

"It really _is_ great to see you, Maya. I mean it."

"Hmm?" She looked questioningly at the man.

"Well, I mean… I've been thinking a lot about you. Going through the aquarium case, seeing Pearls again… It reminded me a lot of the old days."

"The old days, huh? I guess we did have a lot of crazy times on the job, didn't we?" The medium absentmindedly brushed a lock of hair from her face, not realizing she was using her cuffed hand, which caused Phoenix's hand to brush her cheek. Both of them blushed, their cheeks staining a deep red. "S-sorry. Kinda forgot about the cuffs."

"I-it's fine. This means we're even for that _Cop-a-Feel_ moment earlier?"

Maya laughed. A real, genuine, sweet laugh.

"Ok, yeah. You're off the hook for that, I guess."

They shared another laugh together and continued to talk. Each passing minute seeming to close the distance between the two that had driven them apart.

Meanwhile, around them, the resumed party had continued to escalate for the other guests as well. Certain moments of interest included:

*Apollo getting completely wasted on wine and starting to hit on Jean Armstrong, whom the lawyer appeared to believe was a _petite blonde_ named Claurice.

*Mike Meekins, who seemed to have retrieved his megaphone, standing on the stage and declaring his undying love to Lana Skye.

*Larry being escorted out of the hotel by security as Adrian Andrews scowled at him.

*Athena also partaking in the provided alcohol of the open bar and attempting to compose a text message to her long-winded ex.

"Hahaha! _God_ , I've missed you, Maya." Phoenix set his third bottle of grape juice on the table.

Maya paused before placing her burger back on the plate and looked downward.

"If you missed me, _why_ did you ignore me for so long?"

Phoenix froze.

"Maya, I –"

" _Please_ , Nick! Tell me!" Tears filled her eyes. "I _need_ to know why you abandoned me. Why my _best friend_ just –stopped speaking to me!"

Phoenix studied the floor for a moment, wracking his brain for what exactly to say to this woman. This beautiful, amazing woman whom he had hurt so badly.

"Maya… You probably won't believe me, but everything I did… Avoiding you, not replying to your messages and letters… I did it all for _you_."

Maya's eyes began to sting from the tears she was holding back. That answer wasn't good enough.

"You're right, I _don't_ believe you. You did it _for me_? That doesn't even begin to make sense!"

"Well, it makes perfect sense to me," he said quietly. "Once I lost my badge, I knew one thing for certain – your village wouldn't want you associating with me. Being seen with a disbarred, ruined attorney would have tarnished the rebuilt reputation of you and the entire Kurain village. We _both_ know it's true."

"Yeah, we _both_ also know I _still_ wouldn't have _cared_!" She insisted. "If the elders had something to say about my friendship with you, I would have told them to _eat several kinds of dick!_ _You_ were more important to me than some damn reputation!"

Phoenix still refused to look her.

"Well, that's _you_ , Maya. _I_ didn't want to drag you down. But I also had another reason…" She stared at him expectantly. "Kristoph Gavin."

" _Kristoph_? You mean the crazy German lawyer who was the reason you lost your badge?"

The spiky-haired legal genius nodded.

"Maya, if I had kept you in my life, I have no doubt that Kristoph would have put you on his kill list. He plotted out the deaths of _every person_ involved in the incident, and if he thought, _even for even a second_ that you were still around, I _know_ he would have had _no qualms_ using you to get to me." Phoenix finally lifted his gaze to meet hers, and Maya gasped as she saw the tears in his eyes. "I couldn't let that happen. I _refused_ to let you be put in harm's way again."

" _Nick_ …" Maya spoke his name softly, barely able to keep her misty orbs dry anymore. So rarely had she ever seen Phoenix shed a tear. But here he was right now, spilling his guts to her about the question that had plagued her for so long; _why_?

It tore her apart to see him like this. Without really thinking, Maya slowly slid her free hand to Phoenix's. Just as she was about to entwine her fingers with his…

A very _noisy_ and _nostalgic_ ringtone began to play.

" _Oh_!" Phoenix cried out as his cell began to go off. He quickly fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Nick!" Maya couldn't help but giggle. "Even after all these years, you _still_ have your ringtone set to the _Steel Samurai_ theme?"

"Hey, I can't figure out how to _change_ it!" Phoenix retorted as he fiddled with the device. "If I had even a- _SWEET JESUS_!"

He suddenly flinched, tossing his phone into the air before it landed on the table.

" _What_?! What is it!?" Maya asked worriedly.

"I-I-I think Athena is trying to _drunk text_ her ex…but accidentally texted _me_ instead," Phoenix managed to stammer out.

" _Seriously_!? _This_ I gotta see!" Maya immediately snatched the phone up, reading the message. Her eyes widened as she read the words on the screen. " _Whoa_! Is she even _flexible_ enough to do _that_!?"

"How should _I_ know!? I don't wanna think about my _18-year-old employee_ doing… _THAT_ to that _freaky panty snatcher_! I don't even know if that's _legal_. And if it's not, _I_ sure as _hell_ am _NOT_ _defending_ _her_!"

Maya finally started cracking up. The absurdity of this whole situation was all just too much, and she couldn't contain herself anymore. She laughed harder than she'd laughed in years, and eventually, Phoenix joined in.

As they continued to laugh, it seemed that Klavier had managed to push Meekins off the stage and resumed his place back at the mic.

" _Achtung, frauleins_ , and _herrs_.! This next song is a slow dance, so grab your dancing partner, _ja_?"

The rock star began to play the opening to Lonestar's " _Amazed"_ and Phoenix gazed at the exquisite woman he was handcuffed to.

"Hey Maya, you wanna dance?"

Maya's cheeks flushed red at the question.

"Sure. I'd love to, Nick."

The two made their way to the dance floor and struggled for a moment as Maya attempted to place her hand on his shoulder while he tried to put his on her waist. Eventually, however, they had to settle for holding each other's cuffed hands while Phoenix put his free arm around her waist and she placed hers on his strong arm. Klavier's voice rang out through the room.

* * *

 _ **Every time our eyes meet**_  
 _ **This feeling inside me**_  
 _ **Is almost more than I can take**_  
 _ **Baby when you touch me**_  
 _ **I can feel how much you love me**_  
 _ **And it just blows me away**_  
 _ **I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_  
 _ **I can hear your thoughts**_  
 _ **I can see your dreams**_

* * *

Maya gazed into those twin sapphires and found that same warmness she remembered from so long ago. Despite all that had happened, all that had changed, Nick hadn't. He was still the same man she'd fallen for so long ago. And was falling for all over again.

* * *

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I wanna spend the rest of my life**_  
 _ **With you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **Baby I'm amazed by you**_

* * *

Phoenix stared right back into those mocha orbs and found himself almost mesmerized. God, he loved those eyes of hers so much. He felt as though he could _drown_ in them…and he wouldn't complain one bit if he did.

* * *

 _ **The smell of your skin**_  
 _ **The taste of your kiss**_  
 _ **The way you whisper in the dark**_  
 _ **Your hair all around me**_  
 _ **Baby, you surround me**_  
 _ **You touch every place in my heart**_  
 _ **Oh it feels like the first time every time**_  
 _ **I wanna spend the whole night in your arms**_

* * *

Without the two taking notice, no one else was dancing at that moment. Everything had once again stopped so that the guests could see what they'd come to see: These two lost souls, finally finding each other again.

* * *

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I wanna spend the rest of my life**_  
 _ **With you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **Baby**_ _ **, I'm amazed by you**_

* * *

Klavier continued to sing and strum his guitar, but his eyes were locked on the only dancing couple on the floor. This was exactly what he had hoped for. He knew deep down that he was every bit as responsible for the two of them separating as his brother was. Being able to play even a small part in bringing them back together was all he could ask for.

* * *

 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I wanna spend the rest of my life**_  
 _ **With you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **Oh, yeah every little thing that you do**_  
 _ **Baby**_ _ **, I'm amazed by you**_

* * *

As the final notes of the song finally played, Phoenix and Maya still did not separate. They simply stood there, staring into each other's eyes, each one wanting to say those three words, but not knowing how to.

 _I love you._

 _ **Lonestar - Amazed**_


	3. Can't Help Falling In Love

_ThePudz: And now the final chapter is in the hands of I, the mighty ThePudz! I seriously hope I can do these past two absolutely BRILLIANT chapters some justice. Working on the story with these two that I consider inspirations is really something that is indescribable of how amazing it is. I really hope you all enjoy this!_

 _Yanmegaman: Well here it is guy's_ thepudz _first chapter and which no one is severely injured. Unless you count Phoenix's legs. Rest in peace legs. Rest in peace. But in all seriousness, I think he's capped off this story beautifully, and I hope you enjoy this final chapter!_

 _JP: This is the finale of our 3-shot guys! My mate from down under has really brought it home! Drop a line and let him know how amazeballs he was!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Can't Help Falling In Love**

 _ **The Gatewater Hotel Ballroom – September 5, 2027**_

As those three words floated around in their minds, Phoenix and Maya stared at one another, both of them getting lost in each other's eyes. His right hand and her left hand were not only joined by cuffs, but interlocked at the fingers. Their free arms were holding each other tightly in a one-armed embrace, refusing to let go of one another. This was the closest they had been to each other in the last eight years; the first time they had touched in eight years, the first they had spoken in eight years.

But there was one thing they _hadn't_ lost in those long eight years… that unbreakable golden rope, the one which had kept their souls locked and their hearts united.

No matter how far away they'd been from each other, no matter how much Phoenix had hated ignoring Maya, no matter how much Maya tried to remove that man from her head, no matter distance they were away from each other, no matter _what_ … That _otherworldly golden rope_ would always remain tightly knotted together, and would never allow their love to ever be fully broken.

Everyone in the ballroom, drunk, sober or completely mental, was watching the couple in the middle of the room, who remained with their hands linked, half embracing, and gazing into each other's eyes.

 _This_ was what everyone had been waiting for.

 _This_ was what Pearl and Trucy had so desperately wanted for so long.

 _This..._ was the absolute definition of _beautiful_.

Suddenly, the two came back down to earth, as though belatedly realizing they were holding hands and practically bear-hugging. They unlocked their fingers and unwrapped from each other as they realized the song was over, much to the disappointment of the swooning crowd.

Suddenly, the duo started blushing, but Phoenix wasn't done just yet. He knew at that moment, _everything_ that was meant to happen was going to happen… After eight long years… _tonight_ was going to be the night he got Maya Fey back.

And he knew exactly how to do it.

There was a piano on the main stage, and Phoenix was already thinking of his plan as he eyed it, and looked over at Edgeworth. As if they had some sort of invisible communication, the best friends stared at each other, and the blue attorney slightly nodded. The Chief Prosecutor clenched his jaw as if he were deep in thought before he came to the right conclusion. He slightly pointed at Phoenix and spoke to Gumshoe.

"Detective, get those handcuffs of Wright and Miss Fey," the magenta-clad man ordered. Gumshoe looked at the prosecutor with confusion, scratching the back of his head.

"But, sir, they still haven't-"

"Trust me on this, detective. I _know_ what stunt Wright is about to pull." Edgeworth crossed his arms, his judgmental stare at the defense attorney unwavering. "And I hope, for his sake, he doesn't _screw this up_."

Franziska was also a bit confused. In fact, everyone was, but her husband _was_ the Chief Prosecutor. He knew what he was doing, and hopefully what he was doing was right.

Otherwise, _Pearl_ would be joining Franziska in dishing out his punishment!

The detective grabbed the small keys out of his pocket, locking them into the small hole of the handcuffs and turning it in the lock. The cuffs broke free from Phoenix and Maya's wrists, and the first thing they did once free was rub the area where the tight cuffs had been, finally feeling the skin again. Maya glanced up at Phoenix, but he didn't return it, as he was already going over to the main stage. Edgeworth crossed his arms again, and the spirit medium clutched her wrist in anticipation.

Phoenix approached the piano, sitting down on the seat in front of the row of the black and white keys. The silence was new, having previously been broken by the live music or the annoying sounds of Meekin's goddamn megaphone. Everyone watched as he placed his fingers on the piano and familiarized himself with all the keys before he finally looked up at Maya. And she knew then, that whatever he was about to play… It was dedicated to _her_.

Then Phoenix started to play… By playing the wrong notes and setting off a cringe-worthy, ear-splitting _screech!_

Franziska immediately went for her whip to punish the fool, but Edgeworth raised a hand.

"Give him one more chance, Franziska. He better redeem himself."

Phoenix swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing it was either getting this perfect or _certain death._ He stared longingly at the ebony-haired beauty. Those luminous eyes and glorious dark hair, that gorgeous face and body… Her _everything_. It motivated him, driving through the determination to get this right. Phoenix set his hands at the right notes this time, and finally, he started properly.

The first few notes were a rhythm of high then low, over and over, and Maya and a few others immediately recognized the song, "The Scientist" by Coldplay.

The Kurain Master held both hands over her heart, her eyes widening as the man played. His eyes were partially closed and he was swaying back and forth, going in time with the music.

Finally, after the first couple of bars, he started singing with that beautiful voice he had. It was the same deep, but soothing voice that Maya had sometimes caught when Phoenix had sung quietly to himself back at the Law Office. She'd never had the courage to say it, but he sounded like an angel… God, she could fall asleep with a smile to that voice, it was _that_ perfect.

* * *

 _ **Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are**_

* * *

The people who hadn't previously heard Phoenix sing were extremely surprised. Even the drunk Athena stopped her chugging of a white wine bottle to stare, wide-eyed at her boss. Maya was completely paralyzed, clasping her hands over her heart as if it were some sort of shield to stop this man's love from getting to her.

A shield that would soon break.

* * *

 _ **I had to find you**_  
 _ **Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart**_

* * *

Edgeworth noticed Franziska leaning her head on his shoulder, and he soon realized Phoenix's song was setting off all the romantics in the room; all the couples, the normal and… the... _not so normal!_

The prosecutor placed an arm over Franziska's shoulder, holding her close. Maya remained standing completely frozen on that floor, her hands still placed over her heart, even as that surrounding fortress grew weaker and weaker…

* * *

 ** _Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start_**

* * *

Phoenix shot a quick glance to the Spirit Medium, wishing he could read her mind as he remained simply rooted in place, her expression unreadable. There were no tears in her eyes, no lip wobbling, no smile… Just widened eyes, and lips slightly parted, hands tightly clenched and covering her heart. Phoenix looked back down to the keys, keeping them in the right place.

* * *

 _ **Running in circles**_  
 _ **Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart**_

* * *

Trucy and Pearl happily grinned at each other, realizing that ever so slowly, their plan was working. When this song was over, whatever Maya did sealed the deal, or broke everything. It all came down to one question… How strong _was_ that shield covering Maya's defensive heart?

* * *

 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_  
 _ **It's such a shame for us to part**_  
 _ **Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard**_

* * *

Maya honestly didn't _what_ to feel right now. Those love armies attacking at that shield in her heart were getting stronger, and she knew her shields would soon break and she'd finally, openly having to admit what she could no longer deny: that she was hopelessly in love with Phoenix Wright.

* * *

 _ **Oh, take me back to the start...**_

* * *

No one had noticed Klavier at the seat next to the piano, an acoustic guitar in his hand. He knew the song and knew just what he had to do. He commenced playing the chords and strumming along with Phoenix's piano, making those determined claws ripping at the shields around Maya's heart even stronger.

She was still standing there, doing nothing… But on the inside, there was a _Phoenix_ clawing at her defenses. And the flaming bird was stronger than anything Maya had ever felt in her whole life…

* * *

 _ **I was just guessing**_  
 _ **At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart**_

* * *

Gumshoe knew he had made the right choice when he took those handcuffs off now. The detective was actually getting a bit teary-eyed at this… However, thus far, _Maya_ was not.

Nevertheless, those safeguards were getting _weaker and weaker…_

* * *

 ** _Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart_**

* * *

Never had anyone seen _this_ version of Phoenix Wright. This _loving, angel-voiced, romantic_ Phoenix Wright. Despite losing his badge, his reputation, and gaining it all back, along with a superman curl of hair… Maya, and everyone else knew… The old Phoenix Wright from eight years ago was _still_ there. In fact, it was _all_ there. He hadn't changed _one bit_ … And that made Maya all the more elated. The man she'd loved for so long – yet still had never really left.

* * *

 _ **Tell me you love me**_  
 _ **Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start**_

* * *

The Phoenix had clawed its final razor-sharp attack at Maya's defenses, and at last, twin pools welled up in her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat, yet the last remains of her fortifications stubbornly remained intact.

Phoenix was equally determined going to break them down. He just _had_ to!

* * *

 _ **Running in circles**_  
 _ **Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are**_

* * *

Weaker and weaker, Maya's defenses were getting vanquishing… Those memories were clawing their way through the talon marks the Phoenix had made to her heart shield. Her lips wobbled and everyone watched as ever so slowly, Maya Fey slowly began to break down.

* * *

 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_  
 _ **It's such a shame for us to part**_  
 _ **Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard**_

* * *

Phoenix had one last attack, and it would be the final attack that would break Maya Fey's barricades. The inner battle Phoenix was readying itself, and the memories prepared themselves for breaching. Maya swallowed another lump in her throat, and her nose started tickling as she knew she was about to let the last eight years all out…

* * *

 _ **I'm going back to the start.**_

* * *

 _Smash!_

Maya's resistances were completely obliterated. She fell to her knees, eyes squeezed tightly shut as the memories started swarming back. She kept her lips closed, but they were quivering. The first tear streaked down her cheek at the first memory…

* * *

 _ **Their first meeting, soon after the death of her sister… Maya remembered it all. The bitterness, the emptiness, the feeling of complete and utter heartbreak… All soothed by one, spiky-haired lawyer.**_

" _Excuse me but, who are you?"_

"…"

" _It's okay. I work here."_

" _Maya… Maya Fey."_

* * *

 _ **That time in the detention center… Maya's second arrest. Phoenix refused to believe the one he loved was a murderer, even going as far as to scream at them so they could stop making him terrified… He cared about her from the very beginning. Everyone watched as Maya completely broke down.**_

" _Are you sure? I mean, I'm guilty! I'm a murderer!"_

" _No one's decided that yet, Maya."_

" _But I did! I killed that person… With these… Two hands…"_

" _That's enough, Maya."_

" _It's hopeless! If you defend me, you'll lose, I'm sure…"_

" _STOP IT!"_

"… _Help me… Nick, help me… I'm scared…"_

" _Don't worry. I will."_

* * *

 _ **The time she got kidnapped and Phoenix offered everything, or what remained, of his valuables, just to get her back… The desperation he had, the complete and utter desire to hold her in his arms again… He needed her more than anything. Money, badge, no matter… He**_ _ **needed her.**_

" _Maya! Where are you?! Are you hurt?!"_

" _Come now. Don't fall apart on me just yet. Now that I have your attention, Mr. Attorney, I have a modest proposal for you. If you do what I require, then I will return to you your valuable item unharmed. What is this called in your fancy lawyer terms again?"_

" _Kidnapping… For ransom."_

" _Yes, that's it. This is a kidnapping."_

"… _How much?! HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT?!"_

* * *

 _ **The time she came back after Phoenix had rescued her… He held her tighter than he had ever held anyone. He had gotten the person he loved most back… and Maya remembered those tears of joy.**_

" _Nick!"_

" _M-M-M… MAYA!"_

Everyone was keeping their eyes on the Spirit Medium as she broke down, with those same tears of joy, now currently falling down her cheeks in unending streams as the vivid recollections invaded her mind.

* * *

 _ **Phoenix Wright ran across a burning bridge for her. Phoenix Wright, the man who was scared of heights, crossed that damn bridge for her and nearly got himself killed. His only thought? 'I have to get across and make sure Maya is safe.'**_

" _Larry, hurry up and call the police! I'm going to the Inner Temple!"_

" _D-don't be stupid! The bridge is nothing but a burning wreck right now!"_

" _Listen to me! There's been a murder! Here! At Hazakura Temple! The murderer might have fled across the bridge! I have to make sure Maya is safe!"_

" _B-B-But…"_

" _Please! Call the police! I've got to go! Get out of my way, Larry!"_

* * *

 _ **The time in Labyrinthia when Phoenix had thought Maya had died… Phoenix had never felt such guilt, such depression, such anger, such sadness in his entire life. When he thought he had lost the one he loved for the rest of his life, he was broken. Shattered, never to be restored fully until she came back…**_

" _Hey, Nick! Niiiiiick!"_

" _M-Maya?! Am I dreaming? Is it really you?!"_

" _Yup, yup! The professor and I are as real as can be!"_

" _You have no idea how relieved I am. Really. I've never been more happy to see you!"_

" _I, uh… I'm really sorry, Nick. You must've been worried sick. It's just… I wanted to do something to help Espella, you know?"_

" _No, no! It's not your fault, Maya. It's mine. If only I'd helped sooner… Then none of this would've happened… And you wouldn't… Have been dropped into that pit of fire!"_

" _I… I thought I'd never see you again, Nick… I… I'm really sorry."_

All those bittersweet, inescapable memories came flooding back as Phoenix finished the song. Maya remained on her knees, in a weeping mess as eight long years of bottling everything up was now it was all being let out at last.

The sobbing woman looked up to see Phoenix getting up from the piano, rushing off stage to comfort her.

 _No… I don't need_ _ **him**_ to _come to_ _ **me**_ _. I've been waiting for this for too damn long!_

* * *

Without a moment's hesitation, Maya got up and started sprinting towards Phoenix. He reached the bottom step to see the spirit medium charging right at him, and nothing could prepare him for what came next.

Maya leaped at Phoenix, one of her thong sandals coming off as she jumped, and she wrapped both arms around the attorney's neck, before she started began blubbering loud, joyful tears. She wrapped her legs around the blue attorney's waist and she clung to him like a drowning sailor on a life raft. She had a great big smile on her face, even as the tears continued streaking down her cheeks, but she hugged Phoenix tighter than she ever had in her entire life. Phoenix soon realized the woman wasn't attacking him, and he returned the embrace almost immediately, wrapping both arms around her tightly.

Even he had tears in their eyes, although not as much as Maya. Everyone watched as eight years apart all blew up into one massive, emotional reunion. The couple hugged each other so hard, Phoenix thought his ribs would crush under the weight.

"Oh, Nick! _Nick_!" Maya happily cried, burying her head into his shoulder, letting the tears soak into his fancy blue suit. "Nick, I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you to the moon and back! I love you more than life itself! I love you more than anything on this entire planet! I love you more than absolutely anything!"

Those words… Phoenix felt as if the weight that had been burdened on his shoulders and stomach had been ripped off him, and he felt light, he felt less de-stressed, he felt _loved_. No matter how much support he had gotten these last eight years, he's still always been _empty_ , with this unfillable void within him.

For Maya it had been the exact same thing, carrying that black hole of emptiness... that gaping chasm which could only be filled by the true love of one another.

They both felt that hole finally become filled as Phoenix returned the words.

"Maya… I love you, too! You are the air that I breathe, you are the support that I lean on, you are my life, you are my love, you are my everything. And… I'm so sorry it has taken me so goddamn long to confess the undying love I have for you. I will never leave you again like I did, Maya… I _swear_ it."

Phoenix felt the Maya unwrap her legs around his waist, and she finally stood. Her arms lowered to his shoulder, and he held both hands behind her back. The two stared into each other's eyes again, feeling every emotion.

They knew what they had to do.

It had only taken them eight years to do it.

Maya wrapped both arms around Phoenix's neck, and the lawyer placed his index finger under her chin, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"I promise to never leave you again, Maya Fey," he whispered their faces just inches apart.

"And I promise to always love you to the end of time, Nick," she whispered back.

Then, for the first time ever, they softly laid their lips together.

Maya's lips were indescribable – the most beautiful lips he'd ever experienced. The sweet softness, like a feather. The warmth, like he was in the warmest island in the world. The taste, finer than anything he'd ever savored. The love, more powerful than anything on earth. These lips were perfection, they were brilliance… they were the very definition of love.

Trucy and Pearl squealed, and Edgeworth gave an approving smile. Everyone else applauded, some drunken ones whooped, but what was most important was that everyone knew the efforts to bring these two star-crossed lovers back together had finally paid off.

Phoenix kissed Maya even deeper, and she wrapped her arms tighter around him, pulling him even closer. She kissed him harder, more forcefully than Phoenix would've ever imagined, as though trying to pour nearly of decade of love and longing into that one passionate embrace.

Finally, Maya drew back. It was sudden, but Phoenix soon realized it was so she could catch her breath. She gasped in a few breaths of air, before grinning at Phoenix and grabbing his suit, pulling him in for another powerful kiss that lasted for ages. After all, they had been waiting to do this for a _long_ time, even longer than those eight years!

It was the Master who finally pulled away, and Phoenix had a look in his eyes that begged for mercy. She smirked back in response. Maya might have finally _stopped_ , but she certainly wasn't _done_ for the night.

Everyone in the audience loudly clapped for the new couple, and Phoenix realized only then that Maya had just become his _girlfriend_ , something he'd wanted for so long, but never had the courage to say. But now, it was known that Maya had a crush on him too for the same amount of time, and Phoenix kicked himself for not asking all those years ago.

 _Better late than never, I suppose…_

" _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"_

A high-pitched squeal echoed across the ballroom, coming in sync from both Pearl and Trucy. They both had the same expression; eyes closed, mouths stretched into toothy, ear-to-ear grins as they both jumped in sync, pumping their fists. They high-fived each other, simultaneously chanting ' _We did it!_ ' over and over again.

They were _absolutely_ _adorable_.

"So, when you are you getting the ring, Daddy?"

"Oh, can I help you shop, Mr. Nick? I know the perfect place..."

"No, no, _I'll_ help Daddy!"

" _We'll_ help! Mr. Nick, don't you worry! You and Mystic Maya's wedding is fully planned!"

Phoenix couldn't help but slightly chuckle at the girls' excitement. Phoenix looked over to Edgeworth, who was somehow keeping a straight face. Finally, he broke into a shit-eating grin at the man.

"As always, Wright, _I_ have to drag you out of your life problems… Thank me later, please."

Phoenix had to thank _everyone_ , really. Without their planning, he never would've been reunited with Maya, and he probably never would've been fully happy again. Maya tugged at his shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. It was quick this time, since Maya had something to say.

"Why don't you take me to the Law Office?" She suggested, a glint in her eye. "I haven't seen it in _years_."

Phoenix was about to agree, but then he saw _that look_ in Maya's eyes. Along with _that impish grin._ He glanced over at Gumshoe and winked.

"Hey, Gumshoe, I'm gonna need those handcuffs again..."

* * *

 _ **Wright Anything Agency – September 5, 2027**_

Phoenix opened the door to the Wright Anything Agency, and Maya looked around immediately.

" _Messy_! How much mess is in here?!" She spun around, taking it all in. "Geez, Nick! Eight years without me in this office really did a _number_ on this place!"

"Blame Trucy." Phoenix watched as Maya ran over to his desk, which had once belonged to Mia. "This is all _her_ props and things. The only thing of mine in here is that beanie over there and that hoodie hanging up."

Maya looked at the beanie he'd pointed to, and her eyes widened in shock. She grabbed the wool beanie, running it through her hands, feeling it. Then, she scrunched it up, and threw it at him.

"Why the hell would you wear that, you _tart_?!" Maya complained. "It looks about as _ugly_ as _Armstrong_!"

Phoenix recoiled as the beanie hit him, but he decided to tease Maya by putting it on. She ran at the lawyer, leaping at him to take that damn beanie off, laughing breathlessly as he did everything in his power to keep that stupid beanie on. Phoenix wrestled with Maya as she yanked at that beanie, backing her up into the arm of the sofa, toppling her back onto it with the force of the playful struggle, while he simultaneously also lost his footing and tumbled forward right on top of her onto the cushions, grateful that the impact hadn't hurt her.

Maya grinned triumphantly as she gripped the offending beanie in her hands, finally taking it off Phoenix's head and throwing it across the room. Then she suddenly realized she was pinned under Phoenix's body on the sofa, her knees on the side of his hips. The two of them stared at each other's eyes.

"Maya…" Phoenix whispered.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

She raked her fingers through his hair as his lips blazed a fiery trail down to her neck to her collarbone Phoenix's hair as he went for her collarbone. She gritted her teeth, driving her head back into the sofa arm as he teased her with merciless nips until her impatience took over, and she started tugging his suit jacket, as though in a silent plea. He obliged without hesitation and cast aside his blue lawyer jacket, before taking off his white shirt, revealing an extremely ripped chest.

Maya almost wanted to hit Phoenix for hiding that incredibly ripped body for so long! He was beautiful – a finely sculpted chest, muscled arms, and a ripped six-pack to support the lower half. She felt the heat coursing through her. _God, he looked hot_.

Phoenix came back over to her, his hands on either side of her head, staring down at her hungrily. Biting her bottom lip, she removed her shirt, revealing a lacy purple bra underneath. He claimed her lips again as his hands roamed over her body.

" _Nick!_ " She gasped as he reached behind her to cup her bottom, lifting her against him as he ground against her arching form, putting up no resistance as he removed the rest of her clothing. She writhed beneath him as he undid his own belt buckle with what seemed like painstaking slowness, until at last, he lay above her, skin to skin, his tongue invading her mouth the entire time.

Maya was panting and clawed at Phoenix's back as their heated mouths fused together, until they separated briefly, needing to catch their breaths. His chest was heaving as he drew back, staring down at her with hungry eyes.

"Maya… Are you sure you want this?" he whispered.

She clenched her jaw, staring up at his finely-toned chest in a final moment of contemplation before meeting his level gaze. Her first time was meant to be with _this_ man and no other. And it _would_ be tonight if she had to use those handcuffs on him herself!

"You are my world, my universe, my absolute everything, Nick, and right now, I want your weight on top of me more than anything in the world. I want your lips against mine, I want your body against me… mind, heart, body, and soul…I want every single part of you, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix lowered his head down to hers, touching his forehead against hers. She lifted her hand and ran it over his cheek as their ardent gazes locked in a final moment before his lips claimed hers.

After their bitter, then sweet, reunion, only one thing was on Maya's mind. It was official – they were together now. He was hers, she was his. They were all, they were everything.

Her last words moaned into his ear before they shared the most fiery, passionate night of their lives were the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

"Nick. Tonight, _I want_ _you_."

* * *

 _ **Wright Anything Agency – September 6, 2027**_

Phoenix's eyes slowly rose as the light came into the agency. He blinked rapidly, looking around the room, the sunlight beaming through the window and being the only light in the messy room. Everything was still there, the floating spaghetti, the magic props, his desk, all of it was still there, but he also noticed his clothes on the floor as well, before realizing he was naked on the sofa, and his legs felt completely numb.

"Mmph… Morning, Nick."

Phoenix first had a mini heart attack at the voice, but he then remembered that the voice belonged to the raven-haired beauty, Maya Fey. He looked down to see she had one arm around his strong chest, and she looked up at him with drowsy eyes but a smile on her face, her, her bare form pressed up against his own.

That was when his tired mind recalled everything from the previous evening – reuniting with Maya for the first time in eight years, hating her, loving her, confessing to her, then making frantic love to her the entire night. Even now, with her sleepy eyes and satiny hair tousled from their romp fest, she still looked absolutely beautiful, finer than any of the angels that guarded the gate to heaven.

"Last night…" Phoenix began, but Maya finished for him, running her finger tenderly over his jaw.

"It was the best night of my life, Nick."

Phoenix smiled tenderly, running the tips of his knuckles over her cheek, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Same here, Maya… I'm still sorry for leaving you for all those years…"

Maya moved up to softly plant a kiss on Phoenix's lips, and she rested her chin on his collarbone, smiling at him.

"We're here now, Nick. It was later than expected, but we're finally together and we'll love each other for the rest of time until our love can go no longer. Even then, it'll keep going. It's infinite, Nick."

The wolves that had been clawing at Phoenix's heart and making that gap for eight years had been called away into a moonless night, and now an angel had come and filled that hole with the love of Maya Fey. It had been what Phoenix had so desperately needed for so long. The emptiness had been what the wolves hungered for, as they feasted on in Phoenix's soul, and now it was filled, and the wolves were no longer.

"I will always love you" he whispered. "After all this time, I still love you the same way I did when I rescued you from a kidnapping, ran across a burning bridge for you, and defended you those countless times. That love never died, it simply hid itself deep in the darkest pits of my soul. Now, it's finally free."

Maya buried her head into his chest, snuggling into the strong muscles, and giggled.

"We could make for really good poets."

"Totally."

Phoenix wrapped an arm around her bare back, hugging her close. He never wanted to leave, he wanted to be here, in contact with Maya, sharing kisses until the end of eternity. But, he knew he couldn't do that. Maya would have to go again, back to Kurain, and away from him yet again. But the lawyer now knew about that golden rope. It stretched for miles, and it bonded the two of them forever, no matter the distance.

As though reading his mind, she shifted and looked down at him with loving regret.

"Nick, I'm sorry," Maya whimpered, her eyes now filled tears. "But…I was only supposed to be in L.A for last night. My train arrives at around noon. I'll have to go back."

The spirit medium stared up at Phoenix with saddened eyes before she buried her head in his chest again.

"I'm so sorry…"

Phoenix shushed Maya, rubbing circles around her back.

"It's not like we're leaving each other forever, Maya. That eight-year absence is something we need to forget now and move on from. You have my number, and I'll take your calls. _We are together now_ , so no matter the hour, or whether it's night or day, when you call, I'll answer. I never want to miss you as bad as I did during those years, Maya."

"Promise you'll always answer?" Maya moved up so that she was on top of Phoenix, her forehead resting against his.

"I promise." He ran a hand lightly over her cheek, smiling lovingly her.

Just as Maya laid her lips on his again, Phoenix heard footsteps from outside the agency. Before either of them had time to react, a jiggling of keys was heard on the front door, before it opened up to reveal a red-suited man with two horns for hair. Apollo was announcing something as he entered the room

"Mr. Wright, take it easy on the toilet cleaning today because I am so _not_ in the mood for…" His words died as his eyes met with the naked Maya and Phoenix on the couch. Apollo's eyes completely widened and everyone in the room was silent until Phoenix eventually spoke in his boss tone.

"Apollo let Maya and I get dressed. And you will _never_ speak of what you have just seen. _Understood_?"

Apollo was frozen, his hand on the doorknob, his jaw completely unhinged and his eyes wider than golf balls. Eventually, he nodded, slowly closing the door as just then, a female voice sounded from outside, coming from Athena.

"Apollo, how – "

"Athena, let's go somewhere else today, why don't we?" Apollo announced as he closed the door. Phoenix could hear the voices outside.

"But, Apollo, we have work –"

"That can be ignored for the time being! How about going to see a movie or something?"

"Can I just go in –"

"NO! I mean… No, let's not go in. Let's just… Go _anywhere_ but the agency, OK?"

Phoenix and Maya remained completely frozen, but eventually, their eyes met with one another's, and they started laughing uproariously. God, he loved her laugh. It was so perfect, he could hear the rays of joy bursting into the air around them, lighting up everything that was in the area.

Maya finally calmed herself down, and she smirked down at Phoenix. She laid a quick kiss on his lips, before getting up and walking over to get her clothes on, and he followed. His legs wobbled, but eventually, he arose and got his own lawyer suit on.

"Hurry up, old man! Thetrain's gonna be here in two hours, and you know how far away that station is!"

* * *

 _ **Train Station – September 6, 2027**_

"I don't want to leave."

Phoenix held Maya in his arms tightly. She was sobbing into his jacket, gripping the back of his blue suit tightly. The train was arriving in one minute, but Maya wanted to stay with Phoenix forever. She wanted to be in his arms for eternity, never ever leaving.

"You'll be okay, Maya. I'm sure of it." Phoenix soothingly rocked Maya in his arms. He rubbed circles around her back, but her sobbing didn't ever seem to stop. Every single sob felt like a slight stab at his heart. He hated seeing her this way now.

"I… I have a lot of training to do, Nick. It might take months, and… I might not see you for some time…" Maya sniffled. Phoenix was fully aware of this, he knew she had to take long breaks.

"I promised, Maya, and I meant it," Phoenix whispered. "From now on, I'll answer every call, every text, and every letter - _anything_ you send my way, I'll answer, and remind you that I still love you."

The train rolled up on the tracks, slowing down at the station before coming to a full stop. The doors opened, and some people stepped off, others getting on. Maya at last unwrapped herself from Phoenix, saying one last goodbye before walking to the doors. She stopped at the open doors and turned around, running at the defense attorney, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for one more kiss. It was quick, but she still closed her eyes, fully embracing it. He raised a hand to Maya's neck, and she soon broke the kiss, whispering her last few words to the lawyer.

"Thanks…. Nick… Remember. I'll always love you."

That's when Maya sprinted to the train doors, entering the train before the doors closed. Finally, they did close, and Phoenix watched as she waved goodbye to him as the train sped off, and eventually, Phoenix lost sight of the love of his life. He placed a hand in his pocket, sighing with melancholy as he frowned at the ground, was already missing her.

 _God, I'm a wreck already!_

He looked up at the beaming sun. Maya _was_ the sun to him, she was the moon, the stars. She was Phoenix's assistant, friend, "valuable item," lover. She was _everything_ to him.

He swallowed the painful lump in his throat.

 _You're a wreck right now, but you can live, Phoenix. Because this time, you know she'll be back._

For the first time, he understood Whitney Houston's number hit single, which was now quietly playing over the station intercom, all too _painfully_ _well_.

* * *

 _ **If I should stay, I'll only be in your way**_  
 _ **So I'll go, but I know I'll**_  
 _ **Think of you every step of the way**_

* * *

 _ **And I will always love you**_  
 _ **I will always love you**_  
 _ **You, my darling you, hmmm,**_

* * *

 _ **Bittersweet memories**_  
 _ **That is all I'm taking with me**_  
 _ **So, goodbye**_  
 _ **Please, don't cry**_  
 _ **We both know I'm not what you, you need**_

* * *

 _ **And I will always love you**_  
 _ **I will always love you**_

* * *

 _ **I hope life treats you kind**_  
 _ **And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**_  
 _ **And I wish to you, joy and happiness**_  
 _ **But above all this, I wish you love**_

* * *

 _ **And I will always love you**_  
 _ **I will always love you**_  
 _ **I will always love you**_  
 _ **I will always love you**_  
 _ **I will always love you**_  
 _ **I, I will always love you**_

* * *

Although that train would be far away, and Maya would be in Kurain training while he took cases in L.A, Phoenix Wright knew one thing for certain now.

* * *

 _ **You, darling, I love you  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you**_

* * *

A smile tugged at his lips as he realized it.

That golden rope connecting their hearts would never break.

 _ **THE END**_

\- _**Keith Anderson – I Still Miss You  
**_ _ **Smashmouth – I'm a Believer-**_

* * *

 _A/N: Want more Phaya? Check out JP's 9/5 one-shot_ _My Life Would Suck Without You_


End file.
